What Lurks Below This Ceiling
by Create Love Share
Summary: 14 year old Scarlett Gingham keeps to herself seeing as her father is gone and her mother is dead. But all this will change when she finds a spectacular house full of mysterious creatures!
1. The peer

The slight crunch of leaves below my feet echoes in my ears as I head down to the pear for my morning walk. Every morning since summer started I had walked down to the peer and watched the boats cast off, hoping one of them would have my dad on it. My name is Scarlett gingham, I'm 14 years old, and my dad just recently joined the navy. I had begged him not to leave me, I had done everything in my power to make him stay, but it was no use. He had his heart set on helping our country defend those who are less fortunate. This wouldn't have bothered me so much, except for the fact that I have no mother. Me and my dad were fine living together but than he left and I was forced to drop out of school and work around the house. Exactly one year to this day I had watched him sail away, I still remember the salty, cold feeling as the first of many tears streamed down my cheek. That pretty much explains why I am now sitting on the dock of the peer listening to the comforting thunk of the water as it splashes up against my toes.

Casually I glance down at my watch and spring up onto my feet after seeing that it was 8:30 and I still need to wash my apron before I can start the morning chores. My scraped bare feet pound hard against the pavement as my steady paced walk turns into a run. Suddenly my feet jolted to a stop as if a brick wall had materialized right before my eyes and I turned my head to see why. To my left was the abandoned path which I take home from the peer and to my right sat a rather large house that looked like it had been abandoned for years. What I didn't understand was how I had only just noticed it. Being the curious child I am the very though of there being a house I didn't know of intrigued me till I just had to know. I decided at midnight I would sneak down and see what was inside that mysterious house.

I really need some reviews to see what needs to be changed!!! thanks!


	2. Exploration

The shrill beep of my alarm clock woke me at exactly 12:00 and I jumped out of bed. I had slept in my clothes, which were now wrinkled and slightly damp from the warmth of my bed. After a lot of prepping I slipped out into the cold night and ran down the empty streets towards the house. When I arrived I questioned whether I should knock on the door or just barge in, eventually I decided I should knock, just in case. So I knocked but no one answered the door. I waited for a few moments, then a few more, and finally I became impatient and barged through the door. "Hello?", I called into the silence of the house. I looked around and all I could see was a few pieces of old furniture with a large piece of white linen cloth draped over them. Other than that their was a few mothballs and the musky smell of mildew that still clung onto the walls.

Again I called out into the darkness, and again no one answered me. I searched around for a while and than I climbed the steep stairs to search the upstairs. I walked around and found two bedrooms with the same look as the down stairs living room and a study. I was just about to give up and admit to myself that this was just a normal house, when suddenly the floor boards beneath my feet gave out and I plunged into a deep hole of nothingness. I fell for what seemed like forever and finally I landed in an ungraceful heap on the concrete floor of the basement.


	3. The Basement

I lay on the floor for a few moments trying to regain my composure and then I stood up and brushed myself off. I leaned against the wall than gasped in pain and clutched my wrist close to my chest. I did a check to make sure I was okay and then surveyed my wrist which was now beginning to swell. Quiet as a mouse I tiptoed around the basement and searched each room I could find. Finally I reached the last room in eye sight and pulled it open. With a loud creak from the rusty hinges I stepped into what appeared to be the laundry room. I heard a thump come from behind a big pile of boxes. "W-wh-wh-who-wh-who's there?" I called out. It was silent for what seemed like forever and then finally a squeaky voice from behind the box's cried out, "Help!"

At first I didn't know what to do so I just stared blankly at where the voice had come from and after a little while of that I slowly approached the pile of boxes. I was scared out of my wits and was questioning my sanity for not running and hiding from the scary voice in the room, but I continued on to look for what lurked behind the box. I peeked over the top box and looked down only to see a very tiny person looking up at me with eyes filled with fear. The girl couldn't be more than 11 years of age, but I could tell she'd seen more than her fair share of horror's in her life. I made an impulse decision that I should meet this tiny girl so I put my hand palm up on the ground and picked her up. "Who are you?" I asked the child in a questioning tone,

"My name is Amelia, who are you?" she answered in a small high pitched voice, I had barely met her and I already felt sympathy towards her.

"My name is Scarlett, why are you down here in this dark basement and why are you so small?" I figured that was a reasonable question to ask such a scared looking girl.

"Well I am in this basement because I fell through the crack in the floor boards and I have been here for three days without food! And well I don't know exactly why I'm so small, all I know is I was born this way." She answered me.


	4. Theirs More

I noticed she said she was born this way, I think that meant their was more of them, but I wasn't sure of anything at the moment. I had so many more questions to ask this girl but I figured I had overwhelmed her already so I just put her in my pocket and climbed through the hole in the basement floor. I glanced down at my watch which now read 1:06 P.M and I headed quickly for the door before anything else strange could happen to me. Sadly I was out of luck on that one. Before I could get out the door three more little people appeared in front of my eyes. The two men grabbed the shoelaces from my shoes and bound them together. I guess I underestimated the power of tiny men because before I knew it I was lying helplessly on the floor. The woman grabbed the child out of my pocket, I tried to explain myself but a black sack that smelled sickly sweet was pulled over my head before I could do anything. I became very drowsy and slowly I drifted off into a forced sleep.

When I awoke I was In a white room that smelled of cleaning chemicals and I was surrounded by the three adults who had captured me and the little girl who I had tried to take home. The smell of the sack was slowly removing itself from my nose but the pain from my wrist injury was coming back and I was sure it was broken. "Who are you and why did you try to capture my child?" the loud smooth voice of the tiny women boomed at me,

"uhhhh, my name is Scarlett I wasn't trying to capture her I was only trying to help her! I fell through the floor and found her in the basement I didn't know their was more of you. I'm very sorry I didn't think their was more of you! I only had good intentions for her she looked so scared and cute!" I responded, I thought about my answer and was amazed that it didn't turn into a stuttering mess. Even though this woman was only three inches tall, she scared me senseless. Not that I would admit that to anyone. "Well I guess you did no harm to us, but I'm afraid now that you've entered this house you can never leave."


	5. The Hospital

I stared blankly at the woman who had just told me I could never leave this old house and the only thing I could think to do was cry. So I just let the giant teardrops fall to the floor and nearly drown the three small people. It took me a while to calm down but when I did I had a few questions to ask the people. "Why can't I leave! What if my father comes home he'll worry himself to death! I need to get out of here you have to let me out you just have to!" I could tell the women felt sympathetic for me, and if I was five feet shorter she probably would have given me a hug, but seeing as I'm five foot two she was out of luck on that one. She stared me straight in the face and replied,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for knocking you out with laughing gas just because I thought you were kidnapping my precious daughter Amelia. I'm sorry that I can't let you leave, if I could I would I'm really sorry but I have to follow the rules. I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself, but that one I can fix right now. Hello my name is Dr. Sarah Walsh, but please call me Sarah. I know the fact that we are all so tiny will confuse you at first but as you live here, you will shrink and eventually you will understand. But for now I think its best that you don't know. Follow me, that wrist looks bad we should probably get it X-rayed before it heals into the wrong shape." I got up from the bed and all the blood rushed into my head and I wobbled a bit on my heels.

Sarah led me down a series of corridors until finally we got to a room that was entitled "X-RAY ROOM" in big bold letters. She pulled out a pillow and very strategically placed my wrist on it. She took a few X-rays and then left the room to collect the prints. When she came back she placed them under a light and observed them for a few moments than turned to me to tell me the news. She told me that I had a large crack right on the center of my wrist and that I would have to wear a cast on it for a month or two. Then she directed me to the casting room and gave me a chart of colors to pick from. I didn't really care what color of plaster was on my arm so I pointed at a purple that looked nice and she quickly grabbed a bunch of plaster in that color. It took about half an hour before she was done with my arm and by that time all I wanted to do was sleep.


	6. Sleeping Quarters

I was led to a room that had a small dresser, an army cot with a purple quilt on it, and a writing desk. I slept for a few hours but it was enough for me when I woke up I felt refreshed and I sat up in my bed to stretch. The room was bland and boring but it appealed to me, because though no one had said anything to me the night before I knew that I was going to be living in this room for a long time. Glancing down I caught a glimpse of the cast on my arm and for a second I was confused than I remembered the night before. I surveyed the room more closely and noticed an envelope on the door addressed Sarah with tiny hearts on it.

I slipped out from under the rather warm quilt and sulked over to the envelope. I sat down at the writing desk and opened up the envelope. In the envelope was a letter from Sarah that read:

Dear Scarlett,

If your reading this Letter I'm assuming you are awake. I have enclosed a map in this envelope and if you follow the directions it will lead you to the kitchen, come when you wake up and their will be someone waiting there to make you breakfast. After that follow the instructions on the purple map to my room and I will get you some new clothes and explain your schedule. See you soon!

Sincerely,

Sarah

After that two maps fell out of the envelope and I sat down to read them. I got up and tucked the purple map in the pocket of my sweat pants, which were getting extremely baggy. Just being here over night was making me shrink. Still a little drowsy I pulled open the door and walked out into the hall. I followed the directions carefully making sure I didn't get lost and finally I reached the door that read kitchen and I silently entered. I asked the cook to make me a bowl of cereal. It was a delightful bowl of cereal, maybe thats just because I was so hungry but either way it was wonderful. After I had made sure it was no trouble at all for the cook to wash my dishes for me I pulled out the purple map and headed to Sarah's room. I observed the hallways and it was very boring the only color was white and my head just barely fit under the ceiling. I passed many doors until finally I reached a door with the name Dr. Sarah Welsh written across it and I knocked than entered.


End file.
